


Fade Into You

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the itunes oracle prompt thread:  Fade Into You (Avengers movieverse, Steve/Tony)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Into You

It was late, the party fizzling out as the loud people left for the clubs and the waiters discreetly began clearing away the empty glasses.

Tony normally would be at the clubs, or two thirds of the way down his tenth bottle at the very least. But the buzz from his two martinis from earlier had already faded, and he had no intentions of leaving.

The music played softly, encouraging a gently sway. Tony felt Steve's hands flex lightly on his hip, and smiled as he gently rested his cheek on the warm material of Steve's tux. They moved as one, feet shuffling themselves across the dance floor

Tony felt the rise and fall of Steve's chest and his breathing fell into the same rhythm without conscious thought. They swayed around the room, coming to a stop without a word in front of the doors. Steve took Tony's hand, and Tony let himself lean into the touch, meeting Steve halfway

He didn't have to say a word as they turned and headed for home.


End file.
